labios compartidos
by ketsunoana
Summary: -una tal sakura te llamó- -¿contestaste?- -no, pero me dieron ganas.debería saber que si quiere tener un novio tan perfecto debe aprender a compartir-/ -¿quien eres?- -no me extraña que sasuke no te hablara de mi... solo soy la que se acuesta con él-
1. la verdad duele

**¡hola! Pues… solo quiero decirles que espero que les guste, no hay mucho lemon, porque no soy tan creativa para esas escenas, pero si lo quieren dejen un review diciendomelo y les prometo que lo intento ^ ^¡espero que les guste!**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA VERDAD DUELE**

_Vi la enorme casa de lejos, con solo recordar la voz de la mujer que me había hablado por teléfono me dieron escalofríos, parecía una mujer fría, y además su familia eran dueños de las empresas que competían con el baka yaro que tenía por padre "calmate, era amiga de mamá" me repetí mentalmente mientras me acercaba a la enorme puerta de madera por un caminito de piedra,tomé un mechón de cabello rosado y lo mordí, no estaba segura de si lo había hecho por nervios o por rabia al recordar lo que mi padre me había hecho -¿Cómo pudo… dejar a su unica hija sola… cuando más lo necesita?- me sequé las lágrimas con mi abrigo antes de tocar a la puerta. Después de esperar unos minutos una señora me abrió la puerta, sonriendo –Sakura- dijo con una cálida sonrisa –eres igual a tu madre… pasa, por favor- me dijo con la mirada fija en mi padre, lo miraba con odio –pasa, te mostraré la casa- antes de que cerrara la puerta vi como Mikoto levantaba el dedo medio hacia mi padre, se merecía eso y mas._

_Lo primero fue la cocina, era enorme y bastante elegante, había marmol por todas partes, despues llegamos a la sala era amplia y tenía dos sillónes, en los que estaban sentados su hijos -él es Itachi- dijo la señora, el chico volteó y me dedicó una sonrisa, la cual devolví –y el es Sasuke- el chico me vió y luego hizo un sonido extraño, "hmp" -¡Sasuke, podrías ser más educado!- el chico volteó –hola, lindo cabello- dijo sin emoción con una voz más que forzada –bueno, debes estar cansada. Te llevaré a tu habitación- nos fuimos por un pasillo largo, al fondo había tres puertas y unas escaleras para subir al segundo piso –esta es la tuya- me abrió la primera puerta, había una cama para dos personas, una mesita y una televisión –Señora Uchiha- dije antes de que saliera -¿si?- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera recibido en su casa –muchas gracias… por esto-. _

Habían pasado dos años desde que llegué a la casa, tenía quince años, al igual que Sasuke –buenos días- dije mientras me sentaba al lado del Uchiha menor, me sonrojé al ver su sonrisa perfecta -¿me pasas y según Itachi, ella era perfecta. Terminamos de desayunar y me dirijí al auto de Sasuke para ir a la escuela, esa era la más cara de Tokio, y para no molestar tanto a los Uchiha obtuve una beca del setenta porciento, y todas las vacaciones trabajaba para comprar mi útiles escolares. El camino siempre era algo incomodo, el chico nunca hablaba, y yo sabía que odiaba hacerlo.

Al llegar el primero en recibirnos fue Naruto, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – ¿hiciste la tarea de Literatura?- me dijo mientras nos seguía por todo el lugar –si, toma- saqué una cuaderno de mi mochila y se lo entregué, lo que hizo que me abrazara -¡gracias, Sakura-chan!- dijo mientras corría a copiarla.

Cuando entramos al salón todos estaban hablando en una especie de círculo, dejé mi bolsa y me paré al lado de la cerda, que hablaba como si tuviera diarrea en la boca –en la oficina hay una chica, parece que va a entrar a este salón… creo que se llama Karin… me dijeron que es hija del dueño de las empresas Haruno- ¿hija? Yo era su hija, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ella aquí? Me alejé un poco de los demás y Sasuke me siguió -¿Qué te pasa?- mi "hermanastra" estaba a punto de llegar a destrozar mi vida –nada, estoy bien- me miró unos segundos, sus ojos eran hermosos –vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo- tomé aire –la chica que va a entrar… ella es la razón por la que mi padre me dejó sola cuando mamá murió, se casó de nuevo unas semanas después, y ella y su mamá lo convencieron de echarme- su cara reflejó algo de enojo -¿y el imbécil te sacó solo por eso?- asentí –no puedo creerlo, ¿Qué clase de…?- la puerta se abrió, golpeándome -¡hola!- gritó la peli roja mientras veía a Sasuke como si fuera una filete y ella un perro sin comer _–ya me quitaste bastante, ¿no crees?-_ pensé mientras me ponía entre el azabache y ella, dándole la espalda -¿Sakura?- hizo una pausa –pensé que estarías en la calle, ¿acaso alguien te recogió por lástima?- Sasuke murmuró un "Kusu o taberu na" y luego caminó hacia ella –Karin, no la molestes- la chica sonrió –hmp, no puedes defenderte sola, siempre has sido una inútil, por eso tu padre te abandonó- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, a pesar de que eso había pasado dos años atrás, todavía podía recordar como papá sacó mis maletas mientras le hablaba a Mikoto para avisarle que me quedaría con ella, las dos brujas me veían con una sonrisa burlona desde la ventana de arriba

–vamos, ¿esperas que _mi_ Sasuke te defienda?- abrí los ojos como platos y vi al Uchiha, él bajó la vista y me soltó -¿no te lo dijo?- dijo viéndolo algo molesta –Karin, ya deja…- la chica se acercó a él y pegó su frente con la de su _novio_, la palabra me daba nauseas –ya va siendo tiempo de que se entere de que tú eres _mío- _dijo la última palabra un poco más alto, y luego lo besó, cuando las manos de ella se enredaron en su cabello sentí un escalofrío y las lágrimas intentaban salir, para cuando se separaron yo quería salir corriendo y tirarme de la azotea, esa zorra iba a hacerme la vida imposible.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**De verdad espero que les haya gustado, si fue así dejen un review, y si no, también [enserio] solo quiero saber si quieren que lo siga, de verdad me importa su opinión. **_


	2. una larga noche

**¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias a las que me regalaron un **

**review, este capitulo está dedicado a ustedes ¡espero que les guste!**

**CAPITULO 2**

**UNA LARGA NOCHE**

–No… no lo sabía- ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Llorar y dejar que se diera cuenta de cuánto me afectaba? Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ino se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba -¡Sakura! Tengo que hablar contigo- me jaló hasta la salida, y una vez fuera del salón me abrazó -¿Qué pasó, frentona?- intenté hablar, pero el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía

-Es por Sasuke- dijo con seguridad, mis ojos se abrieron como platos -¿Cómo supiste?- rodó los ojos –Saku, te conozco desde que teníamos cinco- dijo con una sonrisa –ay, Ino ¿Qué voy a hacer?- mas lagrimas salieron, mojando la blusa de la rubia

–ya, ya ¿quieres que el señor emo te vea con el maquillaje corrido?- _¿señor emo? oh, Sasuke _rodé los ojos y sonreí -gracias, Ino- me sonrió y entramos al salón, Kakashi se había retrasado diez minutos, como siempre –Sakura- dijo Ino mientras pasábamos cerca de Karin y Sasuke –ven a mi casa en la tarde, Sai quiere verte- lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos chico oyeran, ya que Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Kakashi llegó veinte minutos tarde, parecía que la noche anterior había tomado de más, los gritos de Naruto le molestaban demasiado y nunca se quitó los lentes de sol. Toda la maldita clase Karin estuvo encima de Sasuke, –bueno, la clase terminó. Nos vemos mañana- todos salimos a dejar nuestros libros

–Cerda- la rubia volteó a verme -¿me puedo ir en tu carro? No quiero ir con Sasuke- asintió –está bien, solo déjame guardar mis cosas- Salí a esperarla frente al estacionamiento, justo cuando _él_ iba saliendo con la zorra –oye, Karin se va con nosotros- levanté una ceja -¿Quién te dijo que yo me voy a ir contigo?- me miró unos segundos con sus hermosos ojos negros –Karin, espérame en el auto- la chica dijo algo que no entendí y se alejó

–No entiendo el motivo de tu enojo- me hice la ofendida -¿no es buen motivo que me hayas ocultado que tu novia es la culpable de que tenga que estar en tu casa?- bajó la vista –solo… no regreses muy tarde- su tono era más bajo de lo normal –lo voy a pensar- gruñó y se fue hacia su auto.

El camino a casa de la cerda se me hizo eterno, sabía que su hermano ya estaba en casa, y eso me ponía algo nerviosa. Era un buen chico y siempre me había estado conmigo, cada vez que lo veía, el brillo en sus ojos me hacía sentir culpable, pero amaba a Sasuke y ni con toda la culpa del mundo podría dejar de hacerlo

–Llegamos, frentona- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, frente a mi estaba el auto de Sai -ya está en casa- fingí una sonrisa y caminé junto a la rubia hasta llegar a la puerta –olvidé mi llave- dijo la cerda, como siempre -¡hermano, abre la puerta!- se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió

–Sakura, pensé que te vería hasta mañana- todos los Sábados nos juntábamos a escuchar a Itachi y su banda tocar, a mi no me gustaba ir, ya que tenía que pagar por escuchar las mismas canciones que tocaban en el sótano de la casa, pero iba por Sasuke, ya que amaba ver a su hermano con su "disfraz de idiota"

En la habitación de Ino me sentí mejor, habíamos sido amigas desde antes de que mamá muriera y ese lugar me traía buenos recuerdos

–¿Recuerdas cuando mamá me traía en su auto viejo?- nunca le había gustado pedirle cosas a mi padre, era demasiado independiente, y el día que aceptó tener otro carro se accidentó ¿Quién diría que los Mercedes no eran tan resistentes? –si, aun recuerdo el olor a humo- nos reímos –la extraño tanto…-

Estuvimos hablando hasta tarde, y me hubiera quedado más si Mikoto no hubiera llamado, quería que llegara para la cena que le harían a Karin -¿Quién era?- dijo Ino al ver que estaba enojada –Mikoto, quiere que vaya a cenar, van a festejar que la zorra regresó a Tokio- la cerda rodó los ojos y me acompañó abajo, era demasiado floja para ofrecerse a llevarme

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo Sai, en su voz había algo de tristeza –sí, nos vemos mañana- estaba a punto de salir, cuando me tocó un hombro -¿te llevo?- mi casa estaba algo lejos, y el sol estaba a punto de meterse –está bien, gracias-.

La mitad del camino me fui callada, estaba pensando en lo que haría cuando viera a Karin, pensaba arrancarle algunos mechones de su perfecta cabellera roja –¿Pasó algo con él?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, él fue el primero en saber lo que sentía por Sasuke

–su novia llegó- pude ver de reojo como sonreía, haciéndome sentir culpable –es mi hermanastra- dije en voz baja -¿y ese bastardo dice ser tu amigo?- gruñó –lo sé, debería odiarlo- bajé la vista al ver lo estúpida que sonaba –pero no puedes… te entiendo- volteé a verlo

–lo mismo me pasa contigo- antes de que pudiera decir algo se bajó y me abrió la puerta –Sai… yo- empezó a caminar hacia mi puerta, seguido por mi –ya lo sé, lo sientes- siguió caminando -Sai, lo siento- paró frente a los escalones de la entrada

-Sentirlo no es suficiente, no hace que deje de quererte- me sentí demasiado culpable, en parte porque entendía como se sentía –ya lo sé, nunca es suficiente… pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor… solo dímelo- acercó su cara a la mía y me besó, no hice nada para detenerlo, después de todo, eso lo haría sentir mejor, y era una forma algo extraña de sentirme menos culpable

–Sai, ¿podrías dejar de comértela?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras me separaba de Sai -¿no sabes lo que es la privacidad?- dijo el chico molesto, sus ojos viendo la cara de Sasuke –estaban en la puerta, todo el vecindario pudo verlos- hizo una pausa y me vio, sus ojos negros me dieron escalofríos –entra, molesta- le sonreí a Sai –nos vemos mañana- dijo algo en voz baja y luego me abrazó –hasta mañana-.

Me jaló del brazo hasta la sala, donde me empujó a uno de los sillones -¿qué demonios hacías allá afuera con… ese?- rodé los ojos –no lo sé… ¿besándolo?- dije con mi mejor tono sarcástico –no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo molesto, hasta podría decir que algo… ¿celoso? _¿Estás tarada, Sakura? El chico tiene n-o-v-i-a_ me dijo una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza, odiaba admitirlo, pero una alucinación tenía más razón que yo.

–entonces yo te prohíbo que vuelvas a tocar a Karin- me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que dije, lo que hizo que una hermosa sonrisa adornara los labios de aquel chico perfecto -¿estás celosa?- el silencio pareció contestar su pregunta -no tienes porqué, la verdad sólo estoy con ella por papá- dijo con algo de tristeza mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá para dos

–El viejo está completamente loco, en las vacaciones de verano me llevó a Londres para que conociera a Karin- hizo una pausa, lo que me dio tiempo de recordar el viaje que había hecho unos meses atrás, del que regresó teniendo novia

–Me dijo que para que el trato con las empresas Haruno se cerrara tenía que salir con ella, era eso o dejarme en Londres hasta que me graduara- yo hubiera preferido quedarme en Londres toda mi vida antes que soportar a la peli roja –y me hubiera quedado en Londres de no ser por cierta molesta- bajó la vista unos segundos y luego me miró de nuevo –no podía alejarme de ti, Sakura… te has vuelto una especie de marihuana para mí- sonrió –desde que te conocí supe que serías una molestia… mi molestia- trató de besarme, pero volteé hacia la cocina para asegurarme de que Mikoto no estuviera cerca

–fue a comprar la cena, no se llevó las llaves- dijo con esa sonrisa que amaba -¿y Karin?- deseaba que me dijera que había regresado a Londres –en su hotel, va a llegar en dos horas- sonreí y luego lo besé, en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, después de unos segundos nos separamos, debido a la falta de aire.

Empezó a besar mi cuello lentamente, y el timbre sonó. Se levantó, diciendo algo que sonaba como "Kuso" -¡ya voy!- cuando abrió la puerta la peli roja lo saltó hacia él como si fuera a comérselo – ¡Sasuke, compraste una nueva mascota!- dije mientras me levantaba, ella me regaló una mirada de odio e intentó besarlo –Karin, ¿podrías controlarte?- dijo algo molesto, al igual que ella – ¿te importa lo que ella piense?- hizo una pausa para reírse –no debería importarte, después de todo tu familia le paga todo-estaba a punto de dejarla con dos mechones menos de cabello cuando Mikoto entró –Sasuke, no deberías dejar la puerta abierta, alguien podría entrar y… - levantó la vista –Karin, pensé que vendrías mas tarde. No he preparado nada- le ayudé a poner todo lo que había traído en su lugar mientras cocinaba

-¿no es Karin una buena chica?- dijo partiendo la verdura –claro-_…que no_ –aunque no creo que Sasuke esté muy enamorado, desde que está con ella se ha vuelto más frio con su padre- echó un poco de pasta al fuego -es como si lo estuviera culpando por algo- Mikoto no estaba enterada, tal vez Sasuke no quería que sus padres pelearan, nunca le gustó que su mamá se sintiera mal –mamá, ¿no quieres que Karin te ayude?- abrió la puerta de la cocina intentando quitarse a la peli roja de encima -¡claro, puedes ayudarme a partir esto!- le entregó una tabla con pescado –pártelo en tiras-

Terminé de acomodar las cosas y salí de la cocina, no quería seguir escuchando como Karin repetía lo perfecto que era Sasuke una y otra vez –no sé como la soporta- me senté en el sofá frente a la televisión –no lo sé, Karin es más molesta que Itachi, tu y yo juntos… debe caerle bien- recargué la cabeza en el respaldo, de modo que pude ver su cara -¿Por qué no le has dicho a Mikoto?- se sentó a mi lado –no quiero que peleen, ese matrimonio no va muy bien y estoy seguro de que si se entera de eso no lo va a querer ver nunca- traté de pensar en una solución, pero mi mente se puso en blanco –ella sabe que no la quieres- -hmp- por primera vez en más de un año me había contestado con eso –no la puedo dejar hasta que el contrato esté firmado, el señor Haruno viene en un mes- gruñí –no le digas señor a ese imbécil- me miró y sonrió –bueno, en un poco más de treinta días no voy a tener nada que ver con el imbécil- la puerta de la cocina se abrió

–Sasuke, pon la mesa- el chico se levantó sin ganas y fue hacia el comedor –Saku, ayuda a Karin a servir- se acercó a mi –antes de que me queme la cocina- dijo en voz baja, al verla de cerca se parecía mucho a su hijo, tenía los mismos ojos y la cara era muy parecida –espero que aprenda a cocinar si quiere casarse con mi hijo, ninguna chica con el apellido Uchiha va a ser una buena para nada- al escuchar eso me dio un escalofrío

Entré a la cocina y tomé algunos platos -¿Quién es la inútil ahora?- dije con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba el pescado en cada plato –yo no necesito hacer eso, papá le paga a alguien por hacerlo- rodé los ojos, si mamá hubiera estado ahí la hubiera golpeado _si mamá estuviera aquí esta baka seguiría viviendo en un cuarto del tamaño de mi habitación_

-¡Sasuke, así no se ponen los…!- escuché la voz de Mikoto antes de que algo de vidrio cayera al suelo -…vasos- tomé dos platos y los puse en la mesa, había varios pedazos de vidrio en el suelo. Después de poner la mesa ayudé a recoger todo e hice una nota mental de nunca dejar que el Uchiha pusiera la mesa.

Después de que Itachi llegó la cena se me hizo eterna, Karin tomó el lugar el Uchiha mayor, sentándose al lado de mi Sasuke, tuve que escucharla hablar de lo maravillosa que era la ciudad de donde venía y cómo Tokio no era nada comparado con aquel lugar, además de presumir todo lo que tenía gracias a mí padre, cuando la cena terminó la chica se fue, dejando la casa en silencio, lo que todos agradecimos.

Eran casi las doce y la plática me había dado sueño, Itachi hizo café y sacó algo de pastel, pero preferí irme a dormir. Pasó una hora, dos… eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir, ese beso fue como haberme tomado todo Starbucks en una noche, escuché que mi puerta se abrió, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas y no pude ver quién era, supuse que era Sasuke al sentir que algo cayó en el colchón a mi lado –si tu mamá te encuentra aquí nos mata- "hmp" fue su respuesta antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de mi

-no estamos haciendo nada malo- puso su cabeza en mi cuello y un escalofrío me recorrió -¿Cómo podría tu mamá estar segura de eso?- no me contestó, solo acortó la distancia que había entre su cuerpo y el mío, y cerró los ojos. Entre la emoción y preocupación que sentía estaba segura de que no podría dormir…_esta será una larga noche._

**La verdad estoy un poco desilusionada con este capitulo, quería que fuera más interesante… bueno, mil gracias por los reviews **


	3. problemas

**Perdón por la tardanza… espero que les guste **

**CAPITULO TRES**

**PROBLEMAS**

En cuanto Sasuke se fue me puse a revisar todos los canales, Karin lo había llamado para decirle algo importante –adoptada- Itachi se sentó a mi lado -¿extrañas a mi hermanito?- sonrió –para nada, él puede hacer lo que quiera con su zo…novia- levantó una ceja –¿entonces no estás celosa?- bajé la mirada, si lo veía a los ojos no podría mentirle

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Sasuke es solo mi…amigo- sonrió –yo no dejaría a mis amigas dormir conmigo- sentí como mi cara se ponía roja –yo…- bajé la mirada –Sasuke tiene novia y no creo que lo que ustedes hacen este bien- hizo una pausa y luego continuó –además, si te quisiera ya habría dejado a su novia- seguramente Sasuke no había querido decirle nada

-él tiene sus razones, Itachi. Además él me quiere a mi- se levantó de sillón –Sakura, las palabras se las lleva el viento… siempre recuerda eso-

Estuve viendo un comercial de diez minutos sobre un trapo que absorbía veinte veces su tamaño y luego escuché el timbre _¡llegó Sasuke!_ Me levanté corriendo para abrir, pero su hermano llegó primero a la puerta -¿Cómo te fue con la adicta a las compras?- rodó los ojos y sonrió, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida –solo le faltó comprar el edificio, es tan molesta-

Se fue a sentar a la cocina, Itachi subió a practicar, ya que tocaría en unas horas –te compré algo- sonrió de nuevo y yo me derretí en el piso recién encerado -¿Qué es?- sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, dentro de ella había un dije en forma de flor de cerezo –es… gracias, Sasuke- lo abracé -¿y a que se debe?- se levantó de la silla

-¡papá firma en una semana!- sonreí tanto que estaba segura de que cerrar la boca me dolería, en solo una semana él sería todo mío, podía imaginarme poniéndole un letrero en la frente "propiedad de Sakura Haruno, no tocar". También faltaba una semana para que Abril comenzara, el festival de Hanami comenzaría y podría ir con él a ver los cerezos en el parque…

Sasuke

En realidad no había comprado el dije por eso, ni siquiera dejaría a Karin. No después de lo que acababa de decirme

_Karin entró a mi auto de mal humor, por primera vez desde que la conocí me gritó. Antes de llegar al centro comercial me harté de ella -no tengo porque soportar tu maldito genio- subí el volumen del radio y ella lo apagó –Sasuke, Sasuke… claro que tienes que aguantarlo, y muy pronto será hasta que la muerte nos separe- tenía su típica sonrisa de "me saldré con la mía, lo que me dio un escalofrío_

–_no estés tan segura. No creo querer casarme con una loca- tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos –lo harás si quieres que Sakurita este feliz- ¿de qué demonios hablaba? –mira, Sasuke. Ya sé que amas a Sakura y que planeas dejarme en cuanto papá firme- hizo una pausa para tomar aire -si tú no te quedas conmigo le voy a hacer la vida imposible a Sakura- me reí_

–_como si fuera tan fácil entrar a mi casa, maniaca- suspiró –si papá quiere, la puede sacar ¿ya olvidaste que es su padre? Imagina todo lo que podría pasarle viviendo conmigo. Pero bueno, es tu decisión- paré el auto afuera del centro comercial, quería dejarla ahí y largarme con Sakura a otro lado, pero eso no serviría de nada_

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura estaba frente a mí, recargada en la barra de madera -¿te pasa algo?- no podía decirle la verdad, era demasiado egoísta para perderla –no, nada. Pensaba en comprarte algo para ponerte el dije- me sonrió, haciéndome sentir culpable –solo una semana- sus palabras se sintieron como una bofetada, una que me merecía

De verdad esperaba que ninguna se diera cuenta… de verdad 

**El titulo fue un asco… muchas gracias por los reviews y por agregar esta porquería a sus favoritos, de verdad aprecio eso :)**


	4. no quiero perderme nada

**Espero que les guste… el capitulo anterior estuvo muy corto y de verdad lo siento, es que mi hermanita nació hace poco y tengo que ayudarle a mi mamá y salir por sus cosas, llevarla al doctor… ya saben.**

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**NO QUIERO PERDERME NADA**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, escuchando una de las canciones cursis en el ipod de Sakura, el nombre era suki dakara, era del soundtrack de Bokura Ga Ita, su anime favorito 

-"Nos vemos". Nos despedimos agitando la mano. El contorno de tu espalda ya se ha vuelto así, Más pequeño, mientras se aleja en la multitud por la tarde, tambaleándose- intenté imitar la voz de la cantante

-Recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste una por una. Cerré los ojos. A pesar de que sólo los recuerdos felices deberían estar ahí me siento insegura, ¿por qué tiembla mi corazón así?- empecé a reírme, esa canción estaba como para cortarse las venas

-¿Qué demonios es esto, Sakura?- le enseñé el nombre de la canción en la pantallita –no te atrevas a burlarte de mi canción favorita, Sasuke. Deberías ayudarme a estudiar en vez de perder el tiempo-

Empecé a buscar una canción decente en el aparato, pero solo había bandas de chicas. Tenía todos los discos de los Jonas Brothers ahí

- Sasuke- alguien me golpeó con una almohada, seguramente Sakura -¿te puedes concentrar? El examen es mañana y no sé nada- siempre había sido mala para la escuela, y pensé que al ayudarla podría olvidarme un rato de lo de Karin, además de pasar tiempo con ella

–Edgar Allan Poe estaba loco- tendríamos examen de literatura el lunes, y debíamos terminar de leer el maldito libro, además de que ella odiaba las historias de terror el libro estaba en ingles -¡kuso!- hizo el libro a un lado -mató al hombre por un ojo, ¡por un ojo!- estaba en la última historia del libro, el corazón delator. La historia en la que un hombre mata a un anciano, lo parte y lo entierra en diferentes partes de la casa, y al final confiesa todo porque cree escuchar su corazón. Bastante entretenida

-ya, termina eso para poder salir, Naruto se va a poner como loco- me vio de reojo y siguió leyendo con una sonrisa -¿Qué, te parezco gracioso?- su sonrisa se hizo más grande –no- leyó la ultima pagina del libro y lo aventó, rompiendo uno de mis porta retratos –no puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto tantas veces y ahora se sienta diferente- habíamos estudiado juntos desde que estábamos en sexto, pero ese día me sentía tan feliz de que estuviera ahí, sentada en mi cama leyendo las historias de un maniaco

–Podría ser mejor, ¿sabes?- la jalé de un brazo para que quedara debajo de mi, la besé y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, todo iba perfecto hasta que Itachi entró –Sasuke, tu estúpido amigo hiperactivo… ¿pero qué mierda estás haciendo?- rodé los ojos y me tiré a un lado de Sakura –armando un rompecabezas, ¿Qué crees, imbécil?- Sakura me dio un codazo

–bueno, bueno, da igual. Naruto llamó, quiere que vayan al parque- salió de la habitación

-deberíamos… emm- la cara de Sakura estaba roja y veía hacia todos lados, intentando no mirarme –ve por tu bolsa, vamos con Naruto- me levanté de la cama maldiciendo a Itachi, ahora tendría que pasar la tarde con Naruto gritando estupideces y Hinata sonrojándose cada dos minutos

Llegamos al parque, donde Naruto y su novia estaban sentados bajo un árbol -¡teme!- se levantó a gritarme y Hinata se sonrojó y le dijo algo, solo entendí que bajara la voz -¡Sakura!- nos sentamos bajo un árbol a comer

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto esta sopa? La comida de Mikoto sabe mejor- Naruto se enojó -¡que no es una sopa, maldita sea!- respiró profundo –y nada sabe peor que la comida de tu mamá- lo hubiera golpeado, pero tenía razón. Mi mamá nunca aprendió a cocinar, hasta hace poco alguien hacía todo

Después de comer regresamos a la casa, Naruto tuvo que ir a cambiarse porque llenó su ropa de sopa

-¿no se ven bien juntos?- dijo Sakura cuando entramos a la casa - No sé cómo Hinata lo soporta, son tan diferentes- asentí y ella entró a la cocina

–Mikoto fue a cenar con Itachi para festejar algo de sus calificaciones, van a llegar tarde- me entregó la nota que dejaron en el refrigerador

–voy a preparar la cena, me muero de hambre- su concepto de preparar la cena era muy diferente al mío, en el suyo solo debía usar un microondas para calentar las sobras de lo que Mikoto había dejado en el refrigerador, en el mío debía por lo menos usar la estufa

Después de comerse lo que sobró de la comida se puso a ver televisión, yo preferí subir a dormir, no tenía ánimos de ver su programa de cocina, el que no le servía para nada. 

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura

Era el último día de marzo, en las noticias de las diez de la noche salían varios parques llenos de gente, deseaba estar ahí pero Sasuke se sentía mal, así que esperaría hasta el día siguiente

Ese día, durante uno de los festivales más importantes de Japón, mi mamá había muerto

_Había flores de cerezo gigantes colgadas por toda la ciudad, iba en el auto nuevo de mamá, un Mercedes Benz blanco, el mas nuevo –Sakura, por favor ven conmigo a ver los árboles, puedes ir con Ino mañana- dijo mamá bajándole al radio –pero quiero ir hoy, vamos a ver juntas el final de American Idol- _

_Me dejó en la enorme casa, me dio un beso y se fue. _

_El reloj rosa con forma de gato en la pared de Ino indicaba que eran más de las doce cuando recibí una llamada, era mi mamá -¡ya casi es la una, la próxima vez que quieras quedarte viendo los arboles llama a papá!- escuché un "te amo" y en el fondo sonaban algunas ambulancias –está muerta-_

_El teléfono cayó al suelo, la pantalla se estrelló –frentona, ¿Qué pasó?- me senté en la cama –esta… muerta- sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas –mi mamá está muerta-_

Subí a mi habitación a leer, en la tele no había nada bueno, después de unos minutos Sasuke entró

–pensé que estabas dormida, ¿Qué te pasa?- me di cuenta de que estaba llorando –¡demonios! Olvidé lo del parque- se golpeó la frente -quería llevarte hoy, se lo importante que este día es para ti y lo arruiné. Soy un imbécil-

-no, está bien. Mañana podemos ir- se acostó a mi lado -¿me perdonas?- lo besé y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, no quería moverme de ahí, me hubiera encantado estar toda mi vida abrazándolo, podría quedarme toda la noche despierta viendo su cara, sin perderme un solo segundo del tiempo que estuviera con él

-¿Qué pasa?- lo besé de nuevo, no podía explicar lo que sentía. Sentí un escalofrío y olvidé donde estaba, que había millones de personas fuera de esa casa y que Mikoto e Itachi llegarían en cualquier momento. Solo me importaba una cosa: Sasuke

Esa noche hice el amor con Sasuke, la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo

La mañana siguiente estaba feliz, al principio no recordaba porque, hasta que vi a Sasuke a mi lado, tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba sonriendo

–buenos días, choco chips- rodé los ojos al ver que había notado todos los lunares que tenía –¿Cómo dormiste?- en realidad había dormido como dos horas, toda la noche estuve demasiado ocupada sonriendo como idiota –muy bien. Ahora tengo hambre-

Bajé a la cocina y me preparé un café y un pan tostado con mantequilla, Sasuke me siguió por todos lados hasta que llegué a la sala

-no sabía que roncabas- escupí el café en la mesa de centro -¡no es cierto!- levantó una ceja –las dos horas que dormiste parecías un…- le di un golpe antes de que pudiera terminar

–¿Por qué eres tan imprudente? Eso no es lo más apropiado para decirle a alguien después de lo de anoche- me abrazó –ya, ya. Tu sabes que te amo- yo lo amaba igual o tal vez mas de lo que él a mí, esas palabras eran todo para mi, con él a mi lado no necesitaba nada mas

**El titulo es malo de nuevo, soy un asco en eso. espero que les haya gustado, creo que esta vez sí lo hice largo:) **

**Oigan, estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot de Jacob y Renesmee ¿creen que sea buena idea?**


	5. despedida

**¡Hola! Bueno, al fin pude terminar esto… espero que les guste**

**CAPITULO CINCO**

**DESPEDIDA**

-¡no me lo creo!- dijo Naruto dando vueltas alrededor de mi cama –ya, dobe- cruzó los brazos

–¿esperas que me calme y te felicite por hacerle esto a Sakura?- no debí haberle contado nada –mira, si no podías dejar a Karin lo mejor hubiera sido no ilusionar a Sakura, ¿Qué le vas a decir luego, cuando te canses de ella?- seguía con los brazos cruzados, lo hacía para no golpearme

–nunca me voy a cansar de Sakura, la amo Naruto- con cualquier otro chico hubiera dicho lo contrario –entonces deja a Karin, estar con las dos es una estupidez- con esa sería la tercera vez que le iba a explicar porque no podía dejar a Karin, como sabía que no serviría de nada se lo resumí –si la dejo la vida de Sakura sería una mierda- me iba a decir algo cuando Sakura entró

-Sasuke voy a ir a… No sabía que ibas a venir, Naruto- el rubio sonrió –acabo de recordar por qué vine, Hinata te mandó esto- sacó algo de su bolsillo, una bolsa de plástico, no pude ver el contenido, Sakura sonrió y salió de ahí -nunca la había visto tan feliz, no sé que puede ser peor que engañarla- yo si lo sabía, y haría lo que fuera por que nada de eso le pasara

Después de algunas horas Naruto se fue, en cuanto lo hizo Sakura entró a mi cuarto -¿vamos por un burrito?- encontrar un burrito en Tokio a las diez de la noche parecía imposible, pero cuando se lo dije puso cara de "mataría –literalmente- por un burrito"

Llegamos a la casa a las once, no habíamos encontrado nada, lo que puso de mal humor a la peli rosa –¿Qué se supone que voy a cenar ahora?- se aventó al sillón y cruzó los brazos –ya, cálmate. Mañana te compro todos los que quieras- hizo un puchero –pero yo lo quiero ahora, mañana no se me va a antojar- rodé los ojos –Sakura, has comido demasiado esta semana- frunció el seño -¿acaso insinúas que me veo gorda?- _mierda, no debí decir eso _–tu sabes que para mi eres la mujer más perfecta del mundo- sonrió y murmuró un "más te vale" mientras se recargaba en mi

-¡ponla o no me tocas en todas las vacaciones!- tenía la caja de_ Crepúsculo_ en una mano, su amenaza sonaba seria, así que le hice caso. Ese maldito vampiro la tenía loca –voy a ir por…- un "shhhhhhh" de su parte me interrumpió, era su parte favorita -…palomitas-

_-y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja- _Sakura se emocionaba al ver esa parte de la película, donde el tipo pálido brillante le dice a ¿Isabel? Que la ama _–que oveja tan estúpida- -que león tan morboso y masoquista-_ Sakura se sabía de memoria el dialogo, o al menos había visto esa película tantas veces como para hacerlo –quiero un vampiro de navidad- levanté una ceja –vas a tener que conformarte conmigo, porque importarlos desde Forks es demasiado caro- me besó –creo que es más que suficiente… por ahora-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habíamos gastado casi todas nuestras vacaciones en casa de Ino. Ese día iríamos al parque de diversiones, pero la lluvia lo impidió –¡la traes!- Naruto estaba tocando a todos a su alrededor, pero nadie le seguía el juego. Todos estábamos sentados en el sillón de Ino, unos viendo el signo de _la señal se ha perdido _de la televisión y otros veíamos la lluvia, por alguna razón ver llover me hacía sentir bien –hay que salir- dijo Sakura levantándose –si, resfriarnos es una gran idea. Para tener una frente tan grande estás bien tarada- me levanté con la peli rosa y la seguí hacia la puerta

–los días lluviosos son los más románticos- se tiró en el pasto, su cabello estaba mojado y tenía un color aún más extraño -¿Por qué?- le dio unos golpecitos al pasto mojado, quería que me acostara a su lado, lo hice y me besó, el pasto frio y el calor de su cuerpo me hicieron desear estar en casa, o que nadie estuviera alrededor –siempre había querido besar a alguien en la lluvia-

Nos habíamos organizado para quemar los libros en casa de Naruto al día siguiente, ya que solo ocupaban espacio en las casas

-esto es lo que pienso de tu clase, Kakashi- aventó el libro más grueso al fuego y luego se rió, los demás lo imitamos y nos sentamos frente al fuego, después de unos minutos decidimos alejarnos, el día era bastante caluroso y el fuego lo hacía aun peor –vamos a mi cuarto- sugirió el rubio, todos accedimos

Era una habitación bastante amplia, tenía una pantalla plana frente a su cama, un sillón y su propio baño –tu cuarto es del tamaño de mi casa- dijo Gaara dejándose caer a la cama –los voy a extrañar tanto- dijo Ino intentando no llorar –ya, frentona. Me vas a tener los cinco años contigo- la rubia rodó los ojos –esa es la peor parte- dijo con una sonrisa. Me sentía mejor al saber que Sakura no estaría sola, yo no podía estar con ella, me habían aceptado en Oxford y ella tenía una beca en Yale, habíamos tenido una pelea por eso, pero ya estaba olvidada

-¿y si vamos al parque mañana?- no supe quien habló, pero todos aceptamos, era mejor que quedarnos en casa 

Al día siguiente Naruto llegó a las seis de la mañana, tres jodidas horas antes de que abrieran el parque -¡teme!- abrió la puerta de golpe –cállate, ketsunoana- Naruto me bofeteó con la mirada –vine antes porque Sakura tarda años cambiándose- fui hacia la habitación de la peli rosa, estaba enredada en las cobijas, solo pude ver una de sus piernas -ya llegó Naruto, cámbiate rápido porque si se queda mucho tiempo va a tirar la casa- rompió un vaso, o algo de vidrio -¡kuso, el jarrón caro!- bajé a la sala y unos minutos después Sakura hizo lo mismo –ya, vámonos antes de que despiertes a los vecinos-

Fuimos a Disney, hacía años que no entraba ahí. Pasamos casi todo el día ahí, salimos a las ocho medio muertos, tanto caminar nos había cansado demasiado

En el camino a casa Sakura estuvo sonriendo, hablaba de la montaña rusa, de las tiendas de recuerdos y de las fotos que nos tomamos

Al llegar a casa nos fuimos a dormir, además de que el día en el parque nos había cansado teníamos que ir a la fiesta de la escuela al día siguiente

Tenía media hora esperando a la peli rosa, había comprado tres vestidos y no sabía cual ponerse, además de que según ella los accesorios que tenía no le quedaban a ninguno. Al final bajó con uno blanco, le quedaba perfecto.

Llegamos al gimnasio, estaba decorado con algunas telas de colores colgando del techo y en el centro había algunas luces

-¡teme, Sakura!- Naruto tenía un traje y Hinata un vestido rosa. La primera canción empezó, aunque Sakura me rogó que saliéramos a bailar me senté en las sillas de la orilla

_Cada vez que apareces, segándome_

_Apenas puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí así_

_Eres un ángel disfrazado_

_Y estás quieta, pero los latidos de tu corazón son tan rápidos como los míos_

_Y la película terminó hace mucho_

_Hemos visto tres, una más está bien_

_¿te quedarías despierta por mi? No quiero perderme nada_

_Compartiría el aire que respiro, te daría mi corazón en un hilo_

Sakura me jaló hacia el centro, había otras tres parejas bailando

_Sólo no quiero perderme nada_

_Estoy intentando no temblar, mordiendo mi lengua_

_Pero me siento vivo_

_Y con cada respiro siento que he ganado_

_Eres lo que necesito para sobrevivir_

_Y si lo que necesitas es un héroe yo puedo salvarte, solo quédate aquí_

_Tus susurros no tienen precio_

_Amo tu respiración_

_Solo quédate cerca_

Salió corriendo hacia el baño, Ino la siguió

Me paré frente a la puerta, estaba entreabierta –¿estás bien?- Ino salió –seguramente algo le cayó mal, solo dale unos minutos-

Salió del baño pálida, parecía que no había dormido en días –tengo sed- la llevé a una mesa y le serví agua, se la tomó de un trago –vamos al hospital, ahí te van a…- -¡no!- gritaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo –n…no, ya me siento bien. La comida me hizo daño, eso es todo ¿nos vamos a la casa?- quería que esa noche fuera perfecta, pero fue todo lo contrario. Cuando llegamos a la casa Sakura se fue a acostar, me quedé con ella

-el ultimo día que íbamos a estar con todos nuestros amigos quedó arruinado- vi sus maletas, sus cajones estaban abiertos y casi vacios. En dos días nos íbamos –no es tu culpa, además odio bailar- sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello –quiero que me prometas una cosa- tomé un mechón de su cabello, la luz de la lamparita al lado de la cama lo hacía ver rojo -¿Qué?- -prométeme que no vas a dejar que Karin se te acerque- quería ser capaz de cumplir esa promesa, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo –te lo prometo-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día había llegado, las maletas estaban afuera de la casa, mamá me asfixiaba con un abrazo mientras Sakura esperaba arriba de la camioneta, no quería que la vieran llorar. Desde que llegó a la casa solo había llorado una vez, decía que odiaba ser débil frente a la gente –ya está todo listo- le dije al subirme, se secó las lagrimas y me sonrió

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos sentamos juntos, mi sala de espera quedaba lejos de la suya, pero correr o llegar tarde al vuelo valía la pena –te voy a extrañar tanto- su cabeza estaba en mi hombro, intenté guardar esa imagen de ella en mi cabeza, sabía que muchas cosas podrían cambiar en cuatro años -¿me vas a visitar en diciembre?- asentí, no podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta –te voy a llevar de vacaciones- tomé un mechón de su cabello, cada vez que viera un chicle me acordaría de ella _-_¡frentona!- Ino llegó, arrastrando unas cinco maletas con su hermano –hola, Sakura- dijo Sai, odiaba que él estuviera con ella todo ese tiempo

Después de unos minutos anunciaron que su vuelo saldría, en cuanto el mensaje terminó me abrazó, sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro, estaba llorando –ya, te prometo que te voy a hablar diario- empezó a temblar. Me dijo un "te amo" casi inaudible, se secó las lagrimas y me besó. Quería que durara para siempre, cancelar lo de Oxford y quedarme con ella. Ahora todo eso era imposible –cuídate de Sai- se rió y siguió a Ino

La estúpida canción que había escuchado en su ipod unos meses atrás al fin tenía sentido. La amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, su obsesión por la comida, que fuera inmadura, amaba hasta verla enojada. Estaba seguro de que todo ese tiempo lejos de ella no cambiaría nada.

**¡hola de nuevo! Perdón si les pareció algo aburrido, es que quería guardar lo mejor para después… bueno, si les gustó dejen un review porfa, no necesitan tener una cuenta para hacerlo. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que han leído, dejado reviews, o tienen esto en sus favoritos, de verdad lo aprecio. **


	6. Chapter six

**Al fin el seis… espero que les guste. **

**CAPITULO SEIS**

Ya había preparado todo para el día siguiente, estaba viendo la televisión con Ino y Sai a los lados. Casi no presté atención a la película, de vez en cuando veía la pantalla de mi teléfono, esperando que dijera que tenía una llamada perdida o un mensaje de Sasuke –ya, si no te llama está ocupado- me dijo Sai, tomó mi teléfono y lo puso en el piso –si, frentona. Te va a llamar luego, solo ve la película-

La semana había pasado lentamente, me habían invitado a una fiesta en la noche, pero no tenía ganas de salir –¿segura que no quieres ir?- dijo Ino, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del lugar –no, tengo mucha tarea- en realidad ya la había terminado, solo quería quedarme sola para sentirme miserable sin que me preguntaran "¿Qué te pasa?" o "¿eso es por Sasuke?" en realidad era por él, no había recibido una sola llamada de su parte, y siempre que intentaba hablarle su teléfono estaba fuera de servicio o apagado – Pero tu ve a divertirte- no tuve que rogarle, antes de que terminara la oración ya había tomado su bolsa –me hablas si necesitas algo. Adiós- salió de la habitación

En cuanto cerró la puerta la sonrisa desapareció, toda esa semana había sido una pesadilla, fingir que no me importaba que el baka de mi novio no me llamara hacía que me doliera más. El teléfono sonó, lo contesté antes del segundo sonido -¿hola?- _-¿Cómo estas, hermanita?- mal_,_ a punto de darme un tiro_ –bien… supongo- -_¿estás así por Sasuke?- _-¿has hablado con él?- suspiró –_está muy __**ocupado**__- _dijo la última palabra en un tono diferente, casi con sarcasmo –la próxima vez que hables con él dile… dile que lo extraño- Itachi soltó una carcajada _–o podría decirle "si no le hablas a Sakura hoy mismo voy a ir hasta Oxford solo para patearte el…- _-Itachi!-

_-eres tan ingenua- _me dijo y cortó la llamada, me quedé pensando la última frase que dijo Itachi, pero no le encontré sentido _Por favor, ¿no te das cuenta? Sasuke está a kilómetros de aquí, con Karin… y otros cientos de chicas que darían lo que fuera por ser tu… no te ha llamado, no te contesta… ¡te está engañando, idiota! _Esa maldita voz otra vez, es como si hubiera otra persona dentro de mí, una más ruidosa y, por supuesto, más lista que yo –kuso, ahora te estás volviendo loca. Vas de mal en peor, Sakura- seguía en mi cama, abrazando uno de los peluches que Sasuke me compró cuando fuimos a Disney

Salí del departamento, enfrente había un Starbucks _no puedes tomar café imbécil _la voz mi inner parecía más enojada de lo normal, y no era para menos –está bien, voy a comprar un chocolate frio- mi vida había cambiado dos días antes, de un día para otro no podía comer casi nada, y Sasuke de alguna forma tenía la culpa

El teléfono sonó de nuevo -¿Qué quieres?- pensé que era Itachi _-¿Por qué estas enojada, Sakura?- _era Sasuke, quise matarlo -¿todavía preguntas? No me has llamado desde que llegamos- _-mi teléfono se descompuso- _dijo con un tono más frio de lo normal –por favor, hablaste con Mikoto e Itachi- le di un sorbo al chocolate _–tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, las tareas son muy complicadas- _fruncí el seño –¿entonces una tarea es más importante que yo?- algunas persona voltearon a verme –_no seas tan molesta, te voy a visitar en diciembre. Tengo que irme, te llamo mañana- _antes de que pudiera contestarle el molesto sonido del teléfono me interrumpió, seguido de una profunda tristeza, ¿Qué había sido eso? me había dado una excusa estúpida, me llamó molesta y colgó.

En cuanto llegué me acosté en mi cama, estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo más, lo que agradecí, ya que de no ser así hubiera llorado toda la noche. Ino llegó algunas horas después -¿manejaste así?- apenas podía caminar –no, me trajo… alguien. Olvidé preguntarle su nombre- llegó y se tiró a la cama, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa

No había dormido muy bien, estaba acostumbrada a dormir boca abajo, pero eso ya no era posible _gracias a ese bastardo estúpido _dijo la molesta voz de nuevo. Hice el desayuno y me senté a comer.

Pasaron algunos días, las llamadas de Sasuke cada vez eran más cortas y me hacían sentir peor. Quería darle la única noticia que me mantenía feliz, pero tenía miedo de que no reaccionara como yo.

Estaba desayunando, antes del segundo bocado sonó el timbre, cuando abrí la puerta vi a un chico pelirrojo, _¡mierda, está más bueno que Sasuke! _Golpeé a la vocecita mentalmente –hola- me dijo viendo a todos lados, menos a mi -¿está Ino?- _¡MALDITA CERDA! _Pensamos al mismo tiempo –s-si, ahora le hablo- lo dejé pasar a la pequeña sala y fui a la habitación de la rubia –Ino- le dije en voz baja –despierta… levántate, cerda- se sentó frunciendo el seño -¡eres la peor compañera del mundo!- empezó a golpear su colchón -¡¿Qué demonios quieres?- me acerqué a su oído –un chico vino a verte- una sonrisa apareció en su cara, se levantó y se puso un vestido azul -¿Quién es?- le pregunté mientras se terminaba de arreglar -es Gaara, el que conocí en la fiesta de la semana pasada- no dijo nada mas, salió jalando al pelirrojo y me gritó "¡nos vemos luego!"

Sonreí, al menos una estaba feliz. Pasaron algunos minutos y mi teléfono sonó, era Sai. No quise contestarle, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba desesperada por terminar mi desayuno

-¿Dónde está Ino?- la cerda había olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta –se fue con un chico que conoció en la fiesta del viernes- rodó los ojos –argh, odio que se valla sin avisar- cruzó los brazos y se sentó en el sillón –¿acaso eres su padre?- tomé una cucharada de cereal -soy su hermano mayor, ¿sabes lo que me pasaría si le pasa algo? Mamá me mata… y luego baila sobre mi tumba- levanté una ceja y sonreí -¿desde cuándo te volviste tan dramático?- no volteó a verme –desde que tú te hiciste masoquista- balbuceé algo que ni yo entendí –yo no…- -por favor, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de todo lo que sufres por Sasuke? No has sonreído una vez desde que hablaste con él- vi el cereal, intentando evitar su mirada, la sentía sobre mi –deberías dejarlo- iba a decir algo mas, pero se detuvo –no puedo, Sai-

-¿Por qué no? Sabes bien que yo nunca me alejaría de ti… es una estupidez seguir con alguien que prefirió estar a miles de kilómetros- ¿Qué le importaba? La que sufría era yo, además aunque quisiera no podría dejarlo, tenía una pequeña razón para no hacerlo –eres una idiota- -¿tú que sabes? Vives en tu maldito mundo perfecto. Nunca te ha faltado nada, tu familia está bien… tienes todo- iba de camino a mi cuarto –no te tengo a ti, Sakura, haría lo que fuera por ti- volteé a verlo –no sería solo yo- intenté convencerlo -lo sé. No me importa. Los voy a cuidar igual- ¿Qué había hecho para merecerme a un chico como Sai? Tal vez era un castigo para él, ¿Qué habría hecho para estar enamorado de la única chica que no le haría caso? –Sai, yo amo a Sasuke, y nada va a cambiar eso. Y menos después de enterarme de esto-

-ay, Sakura. Eres un caso perdido- tomó su chamarra, afuera estaba lloviendo –toma el paraguas amarillo y quémalo al llegar a tu departamento, cuando lo uso parezco un pato gordo- no se rió, estaba enojado –si, nos vemos mañana

-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡kuso! ¿Dónde están los chocolates y la crema de maní cuando los necesito?- había buscado hasta debajo de la cama de Kiba. Había tenido antojos extraños desde que llegué a la universidad -¿Qué demonios haces?- me dijo Karin, viendo como revolvía todo –nada. Vamos a la tienda- la semana pasada había probado una croqueta.

La jalé hasta la carretera y pedí un taxi. Llegamos a una tienda pequeña a unas dos cuadras. Antes de pagar metí la barra de chocolate en la crema de maní y le di una mordida, Karin levantó una ceja –argh, te pareces a mi madre cuando se embarazó de mi hermana- encogí los hombros –si no te gusta lo haré más seguido- rodó los ojos mientras yo pagaba, mi sonrisa se agrandó

Al llegar ella se fue a hacer su tarea y yo me quedé con el pretexto de… en realidad solo le dije que odiaba estar con ella.

En el camino a mi cuarto una chica me llamó, era alta, piel más blanca que la de Sakura y el cabello rojo recogido en una coleta –hola, Sasuke- _demonios, otra chica intentando llamar mi atención _–¿sabes donde está la habitación de mi hija?- levanté una ceja -¿Quién es su hija?- intentó no rodar los ojos –Karin, tu novia- me quedé con la boca abierta como un idiota, ¿Cómo podía alguien tan perfecta estar relacionada con la pelirroja mas molesta del mundo?

La llevé hasta el otro lado de la escuela, frente a los elevadores -¿no me acompañas?- apreté los dientes y luego fingí una sonrisa –claro-

La pelirroja abrió la puerta –¡mami!- se detuvo cuando me vio detrás de ella –Sasuke… veo que ya conociste a mamá- Karin la odiaba por alguna razón, no la sabía hasta ese día. Me besó, sabía que frente a su madre no le negaría nada –se ven tan bien juntos- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su cara perfecta. Estuvimos hablando sobre cosas que no me importaban mucho, lo que le pasó en el camino, donde se quedaría… -¿Cómo está Sakurita?- empecé a prestar atención –bien… supongo- sonrió –me sorprendió que tu madre la aceptara. Tiene el carácter inútil de mi hermana- Karin la mató con la mirada, ella la ignoró –fue por eso que mi esposo la dejó- no entendí nada por un segundo -¿eras hermana de Amy?- asintió –la única-

**¡al fin termine esto! Las mugrosas tareas no me dejan hacer nada. **

**¡oigan, acabo de hacer un nuevo fic! ****Se llama **_**love the way you lie. Denle una leida porfa **___


	7. aprendiendo a compartir

**Bueno, metí a un nuevo personaje, porque Karin no sirve ni siquiera para alejar a Sasuke de Sakura. Odie a Sasuke en este capitulo… pero es necesario hacer esto para hacer la historia interesante. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no podía inspirarme. Les prometo que el próximo está la próxima semana. Que lo disfruten :) **

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**APRENDIENDO A COMPARTIR**

-Mikoto, yo…- estaba nerviosa, demasiado. Pasé una mano por mi frente -¿Qué pasa?- no se veía feliz, -¡dímelo ya, Sakura!- se acercó a mí, quedando a unos centímetros

–estoy embarazada- antes de poder moverme o hablar, sentí un dolor intenso en la mejilla

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- me levanté del sillón con algo de trabajo, además de que los cuatro meses había estado bastante débil, el golpe y los nervios me pusieron mal –te di todo, Sakura ¡todo! Y tú me pagas con esto…- frunció el seño -¿quién es el padre?- no quería meter en problemas a Sasuke, así que me quedé callada -¡dímelo!- otro golpe -¿es Sai? ¿Un amigo nuevo? ¿O ni siquiera lo conoces?-

-soy yo- dijo Sasuke entrando a la sala, ayudándome a levantarme

-¿tu? No. no es cierto, tu… no…-

-es cierto, mamá. Y no quiero que la vuelvas a tocar- le toqué el hombro a Sasuke para que se calmara, no sirvió de mucho –toma tus cosas- me dijo aun viendo a Mikoto

-¿q-que vas a hacer?- dijo Mikoto. Tomé mi maleta, que aun estaba en la sala

–nos vamos- la mujer tomó el brazo de Sasuke –no, no te vayas. Ella es la que debería irse- Sasuke tomó su maleta –el bebé también es mío-

-no debiste hacer eso…- le dije cuando estuvimos en el auto

–no podía quedarme ahí después de lo que te hizo- toqué mi mejilla

–no es nada. Ya no me duele- suspiró

–nos vamos a quedar en el hotel de papá-

Llegamos a un gran edificio, el interior se veía bastante elegante, tenía mármol por todos lados y el techo era de vidrio –señor Uchiha…- dijo una chica de cabello rubio –hola, Temari- la chica le entregó una llave y sonrió al verme –diviértete- Sasuke sonrió y yo me sonrojé al entender a lo que se refería

Subimos al últimos puso, Sasuke tuvo que poner la llave en el elevador para que se abriera. Era una habitación bastante grande.

-es hermoso- la mayoría era vidrio, abajo se veían las luces de la ciudad

–pues, que bueno que te guste, porque aquí vamos a pasar todas las vacaciones- me sentía demasiado cansada, así que me acosté en la enorme cama –te amo- me dijo en el oído

–yo también- besó mi cuello lentamente –Sasuke…- paró y me vio a los ojos -¿Qué?-

-no sé si sea bueno para la bebé-

-no va a pasarle nada- -no quiero arriesgarme- suspiró –está bien. Como quieras-

Pasó una hora, ninguno hablo. Las manos de Sasuke hacían garabatos en mi cuello…

-o-o-o-o-

Las vacaciones habían terminado, yo tendría que regresar a mi universidad, lejos de él

–las voy a extrañar mucho- me besó –nos vamos a ver pronto, no te preocupes- tomó su maleta y se fue, yo hice lo mismo

Al llegar al departamento encontré una nota en la puerta, decía que tenía que ir a la oficina

-Haruno… Sakura… si, aquí esta. No podrás entrar a la escuela- mi embarazo no se notaba tanto, además, no podrían sacarme por eso –tu madre nunca pagó- fruncí el seño. Mikoto no me pagaría la universidad. Salí de la oficina y tomé un taxi. Iría a donde nunca pensé. A ver a papá

-buenos días, en que puedo…- la secretaria de mi padre me reconoció, ella trabajaba desde que mamá estaba viva -¡Sakura!- se levantó y me abrazó –de verdad me has hecho falta, esa Karin es una pe…-

-¿Quién es?- la esposa de papá salió de una oficina, cuando me miró su ceño se frunció -¿Qué quieres?- levantó una ceja al verme bien, _por favor, que no se dé cuenta…_ -él no quiere verte…- intenté pasar al fondo, a la oficina de papá, pero me lo impidió –muévete- la empujé, no se movió

–no quiero que lo veas-

-que lastima, no te pregunté-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- vi unos ojos jade bastante conocidos -¿Sakura?- la mujer me tomó de un brazo –Akane, déjala- soltó mi brazo y dijo algo que no entendí. Entré a la elegante oficina, solo la había visto dos o tres veces, pero no vi nada nuevo –Sakura, yo…-

-escucha, se que nunca has querido que viva contigo ni que moleste a Karin o a la otra zorra. Te prometo que no te voy a molestar, solo quiero que pagues mi escuela- levantó una ceja

-¿Mikoto no hace eso?- suspiré al recordar lo que había pasado –está enojada, no quiere hacerlo- estiró su mano para tomar la mía

–lo voy a hacer. Pero quiero que hagas algo por mi- rodé los ojos _ni eso puedes hacer por tu hija… _-quiero que me visites más seguido, quiero que volvamos a ser como una familia-

-¡¿una familia? Dejamos de serlo desde que mamá murió y tú me dejaste sola- me levanté, mis manos seguían en el escritorio –me dejaste sola cuatro años, tuve que trabajar cada verano, estudiar y hacer trabajos extra para conseguir una beca porque Fugaku se la pasaba quejándose por tener que pagarme. Pero después de todo ha sido mejor padre que tú...-

-te pareces tanto a tu madre- sus ojos brillaron al hablar de ella

-¡no hagas eso!- iba a preguntarme de que hablaba -¡no finjas que te importa! Estoy seguro de que estuviste más que feliz cuando ella se murió. Al fin podrías pasearte con la puta esa sin tener que esconderte. Tu y esas dos me dan asco-

Salí de la oficina, Megumi –la secretaria- me detuvo -¿Qué pasó? Pude escuchar tus gritos hasta acá- la abracé

-es un imbécil- pasó su mano por mi cabello

–ya, ya. Todo va a estar bien. Cuando salga voy a ir visitarte- me dijo con una sonrisa le sonreí de vuelta

–entonces te veo luego- me despedí y salí del edificio

Ino y Sai me recibieron con globos -¡te extrañé tanto!- dijo la rubia casi tirándome con un abrazo

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo Sai, moviendo a Ino y abrazándome

–mal. Mikoto se puso como loca y ya no puedo estar en la escuela. Ella no piensa pagar y yo no tengo un centavo-

-¿tu papá…?-

-no va a pagar nada-

A las diez el timbre sonó –es Megumi, una amiga- le abrí la puerta y pasamos a la sala. Ino y Sai salieron a comprar lo que hacía falta y nos quedamos solas

–Sakura, ¿Qué pasó con Mikoto? Algo muy grave tuvo que pasar para que no quisiera hacerse cargo de ti- no quise contestarle, tenía miedo de que reaccionara como ella

-¿pasó algo con su hijo?- asentí -estoy embarazada, Megumi- hizo la misma cara de Mikoto, estaba lista para recibir un golpe

-¡lo sabía! Ese maldito Uchiha pervertido. Sabía que si vivías con él esto pasaría- se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la cocina –desde pequeño ha sido un pervertido, cuando Fugaku lo traía se sentaba en el piso del pasillo y usaba la pantalla de sus videojuegos para ver debajo de las faldas de las demás empleadas- empezó a buscar algo en el refrigerador –pero no te preocupes. Yo te voy a ayudar-

Al día siguiente era el comienzo de la escuela, Ino se despidió, yo iría luego a recoger mis libros, no quería hacerlo frente a todos los alumnos. Terminé, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa y salí del lugar.

Terminé de recoger mis libros, solo me faltaba llevar los últimos dos al carro de Ino –Haruno- dijo Tsunade, la directora de la escuela –lo sé, ya saqué mis libros-

-¿de qué hablas? Deberías estar en clase-

-ayer me dijeron…-

-ayer vinieron a pagar- dijo Tsunade –así que a tu salón- asentí y corrí al laboratorio.

-señorita Haruno… gracias por hacernos el honor de venir- dijo el profesor, el sol se reflejaba en el centro de su cabeza, haciéndolo ver como si el sol saliera de ella –siéntese ya- por la ventana pude ver a Megumi subiendo a su auto y sonreí –gracias…- dije en voz baja

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!- me di la vuelta -¡¿qué carajo quieres?-

-¿sabes qué? Si te vas a poner así, olvídalo- cruzó los brazos y me dio la espalda –buenos días, chicos- el peluquín del profesor se movía cada vez que hablaba.

Vimos una película, el profesor puso de excusa que era el primer día y no había preparado nada. Karin no se quedó callada ni un puto segundo

Al fin la escuela terminó, abrí la puerta de mi auto –Sasuke, ¿puedo irme contigo?- su auto nuevo estaba a dos metros

-¿Qué tiene de malo tu carro?- puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

–quiero irme contigo, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-Uno: te odio. Dos: no quiero que me vean contigo. Tres: te odio- frunció el seño, la ignoré y me subí al auto, dejándola sola en el estacionamiento.

Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Karin por el espejo que no me fije que una chica iba pasando frente a mí. Escuché un golpe y vi algo rojo.

Me bajé y vi que alguien estaba en el suelo, se estaba quejando bastante -¿estás bien?- me miró con cara de 'si estuviera bien no estaría tirada quejándome, pendejo' –te voy a llevar al hospital- la subí al auto, con cuidado de no moverla mucho.

–Sasuke, despierta- abrí los ojos, estaba en la banca del hospital. Tayuya me esperaba, tenía una venda en el pie y cojeaba

-¿podrías llevarme a mi casa?-

Se bajó del auto, dándome un beso en la mejilla –gracias- bajé el vidrio

–no creo que puedas manejar así, ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela mañana?- asintió después de unos segundos

–gracias de nuevo-

Llegué a casa de Tayuya, había estado yendo por ella dos semanas. Su pie ya estaba mejorando, pero aun le dolía al manejar

-buenos días- se subió al auto, en cuanto cerró la puerta un olor a fresa lo inundó

-¡kuso! Olvidé la pinche tarea de matemáticas- ya estaba acostumbrado a que usara ese tipo de palabras. Sus favoritas eran bastardo, kuso, y zorra

Era verdaderamente única, no en la manera linda e inocente en que lo era Sakura ni en la molesta forma que lo era Karin. Nunca había visto a alguien tan jodidamente sexy. Y de verdad me gustaba

Al final de clases la llevé a su casa, esa vez me invitó a pasar, y acepté.

Entramos y me sirvió un té, hablamos un rato sobre la escuela,

–eres lindo, Sasuke- tomó un mechón de su cabello, era entre rojo claro y rosa fuerte. Casi tan extraño como el de Sakura

–emm…gracias- se mordió el labio inferior, no de la forma inocente en que lo hacía Sakura por nervios, se veía bastante sexy –como siempre- haciendo eso. Se acercó más a mí y pegó su frente con la mía

–Tayuya, yo… esto no está bien, apenas te conozco-

-hn, no pensé que fueras un niño bueno, Sasuke- me jaló del cuello de la camiseta y me besó, era el beso mas brusco y el mejor que había recibido. Cuando me di cuenta mis manos estaban en su cintura y bajaban lentamente. Cuando llegaron a su trasero la cargué para que quedara encima de mí, enredó sus brazos en mi cuello

-vamos a mi cuarto- la llevé al fondo del pasillo, no me fije en el color de las paredes, ni en la cama. Creo que ni siquiera la usamos.

La escuché gemir mi nombre y después olvidé todo…

-buenos días, Sasuke- me despertó esa voz y una mano pasando por mi cabello

-¡mierda! ¿Qué hicimos?- sonrió de lado

–me sorprende que no lo recuerdes. Porque a mí nunca se me va a olvidar-

Sentí nauseas al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no por Tayuya, sino por mí. Teniendo novia y estando a punto de ser papá se me ocurre hacer esto…

-oye… no supe cómo empezar, me sentía mal por ella y por Sakura

–yo… yo tengo novia- su sonrisa no desapareció, sino que se hizo más grande y encogió los hombros

-¿no te importa?- la miré, aun no creía lo que dijo

-ya lo sabía-

-¿c-como?-

-por favor,- dijo pegándose más a mi –no es posible que alguien como tu este soltero-

Se levantó, buscó mi camisa y salió a la cocina con ella

-Sakura te llamó en la mañana- dijo asomándose por la puerta

-¿contestaste?- me levanté y busqué el teléfono

-no, pero me dieron ganas- me dijo desde la cocina –esa tal Sakura debería enterarse de que si quiere tener a alguien tan perfecto como tu debería aprender a compartir-

**Bueeno, lo se, lo se. Tarde demasiado en subir y es muy poco. La verdad es que no tengo excusa. Culpen a mi inspiración xD**

**Les prometo que el próximo va a ser mas largo y sale el Jueves. Voy a empezar a subir cada Jueves. Supongo que con un limite de tiempo podré presionarme para terminarlo antes. Voy a hacer lo mismo con "love the way you lie"… bueno espero que les haya gustado**

[][][]


	8. engañada

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo… ¿siete? ¿Ocho? No lo sé… bueno. Odie tanto a Sasuke que los siguientes episodios lo voy a hacer arrastrarse buscando el perdón de Sakura (inner: ay, no ma…). Espero que lo disfruten**

**Engañada **

Sentía que algo estaba mal con Sasuke, casi no me llamaba, y cuando lo hacía hablábamos muy poco. El bulto ya empezaba a notarse, y la gente empezaba a darse cuenta de que no era solo por comer demasiada comida chatarra

-Ino, deberíamos regresar al salón-

Las miradas de la gente me daban miedo, sentía todas en mi espalda

-¡no debería importarte lo que estos buenos para nada piensen!-

Odiaba que la rubia fuera tan escandalosa, sentía que atraía más miradas de las que ya tenía encima

-de verdad no quiero estar aquí-

La rubia rodó los ojos y me siguió hasta el jardín, donde no había tanta gente

-¿Qué están mirando?-

Les dijo la rubia, haciendo que voltearan a otro lado

-deberíamos ir a esa plaza nueva, pusieron una tienda solo de cosas para bebé-

-ya no necesita más-

La rubia se acostó en el pasto, el reflejo de las nubes en sus ojos daba la ilusión de estar viendo el cielo

-¿Sasuke va a estar aquí cuando nazca?-

Encogí los hombros ligeramente mientras me recargaba en el tronco del árbol más viejo de la escuela, cayendo al pasto junto a la rubia. No estaba segura de que él pudiera venir, Mikoto no le pagaría el boleto, además de que estaría a semanas de terminar el año y justo en los exámenes. Cuando el año terminara iríamos a visitarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ino me regaló una especie de diario para escribir cada cosa que pasara durante mi embarazo. Sentía que era algo estúpido, pero si se lo decía se podría histérica

-la fecha…-

_Miércoles 3 de enero, 2011_

_Hoy me llamaron zorra en la escuela…_

-no, no debería poner eso… ¡Ino!-

Borré la última línea antes de que la rubia llegara

-¿sí?-

-¿no podría la tía Ino hacerse cargo de esto?- le enseñé el librito con círculos de colores

-"tu madre es una floja" será la primera entrada-

Se sentó a mi lado y se puso a escribir. Cada miércoles ponía algo nuevo. Cosas estúpidas como cuantas veces vomitaba en una semana, si me costaba más trabajo levantarme

_10 de julio, 2011_

_En 20 días exactamente tu mamá tendrá nueve meses. Le cuesta demasiado trabajo levantarse y tiene que tomar pastillas casi todo el día. El bastardo de tu padre no ha llamado, y estamos casi seguras de que no vendrá. Ya compramos tu cuna, aunque tu mamá dice que dormirás con ella…_

-¡Ino, no pongas eso!-

La rubia borró bastardo y puso algo mas, luego lo guardó en el cajón

-podría nacer en cualquier momento-

-es algo irónico, mamá murió por estas fechas. Estoy a punto de tener algo que me va a hacer tan feliz en una fecha tan triste-

La rubia me abrazó

-¿Qué crees que hubiera dicho de esto?-

-es tu mamá, te hubiera apoyado-

-estos últimos meses la he extrañado tanto. Pero si hubiera estado con ella nunca hubiera conocido a Sasuke-

-al menos no tan bien-

Dijo con su cara de pervertida

-¡cerda!-

Le dije entre risas. Siempre sabía animarme

-¿Cómo le vas a poner?-

Encogí los hombros

-lo sabré cuando la vea-

-debería llamarse Yuki-

-¿Yuki?-

-significa esperanza o algo así. Lo leí en una revista de las que te compré-

Apuntó a la montaña de revistas en la esquina que se suponía que debía leer. Pero sentía que leerlas era como usar trucos en un videojuego. Quería aprender sola a ser buena mamá.

Pasaron algunos días, ya no podía ir a la escuela por órdenes de mi médico, así que me tuve que quedar en el departamento y solo ir a hacer los exámenes

-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?-

Le pregunté a la cerda mientras se quitaba la ropa llena de algo que parecía tierra

-Mary y Jessica se pelearon-

Los ojos de las dos brillaron al imaginar a las descerebradas en el suelo, arrancándose el cabello y rompiendo sus uñas recién pintadas con esmaltes caros

-¿y a ti que te pasó?-

-a…a-a mi nada-

Su cara se puso roja

-que hiciste con ese pelirrojo, Garrote, gas…

-Gaara-

Me corrigió, sonrojándose aun más

-¿tenían que hacerlo en la tierra?-

-¡no hicimos nada! Nada malo, al menos-

-Oh, sí. Olvidaba que los buenos amigos se revuelcan en la tierra-

-argh, Sakura. Está bien... me llevó al patio de atrás de la escuela y…-

Levanté una ceja

-solo nos besamos... en el piso-

Alguien tocó el timbre, me levanté a abrir la puerta

-¿Sasuke?-

Le dije sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Sasuke había llegado antes

-¡Sasuke!-

Me abrazó de lado y besó la panza, haciendo que Amy se moviera

-¿no deberías estar terminando tus exámenes?-

-exenté-

Estuvimos hablando del bebé y viendo algunos ultrasonidos. Iba a tener la nariz de Sasuke y mis labios.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, él rodó los ojos

-¿Quién es?-

-la, el… dobe-

Se levantó del sillón y salió al pasillo

-¿Naruto va a venir?-

Dijo la cerda asomándose desde su cuarto

-no-

-deberías hablar con él-

-tienes razón, me gustaría saber cómo esta Hinata-

Salí sin hacer ruido y me puse detrás de él

-lo del pie está arreglado, así que no tengo porque verte de nuevo-

Tomé el teléfono

_-Tú no puedes hacerme esto, Sasuke. Te amo-_

-¿Quién eres?-

_-Sakura, que gusto conocerte. No me extraña que Sasuke no te haya hablado de mi, después de todo solo soy la que se acuesta con él-_

Vi la cara de Sasuke y supe que la persona en el teléfono no mentía

-Sakura…-

Entré a la casa y le cerré la puerta en la cara, antes de que pudiera poner el seguro abrió la puerta

-¡vete!-

-no me voy sin hablar contigo-

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar, esa zorra me dijo todo. No quiero volver a verte-

Ino se puso entre nosotros

-¿Qué pasa?-

Se acercó a mí y me ayudó a sentarme, todo me daba vueltas

-no te importa-

La empujó

-Sakura, iba a decírtelo, solo…-

-¡no sigas mintiendo!-

-Sakura, te amo. De verdad lo siento-

-Sasuke, solo vete, por favor. Nada de lo que digas va a servir-

-Sakura, solo déjame explicarte…-

-no hay nada que explicar. Vete, por favor-

Le dijo Sai, empujándolo hacia la puerta

-¡Tu no te metas!-

Sasuke lo golpeó, tirándolo al piso

-ya basta, Sasuke-

Me puse entre los dos, y lo último que sentí fue un golpe

La imagen del bebé con ojos verdes, cabello negro y piel pálida se borró, vi a Ino gritar y a Sasuke correr hacia mí, pero no escuché nada. Luego vi el techo una milésima de segundo y después… nada

Parpadeé varias veces, esperando a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz entrando por la ventana. Intenté pararme, ver si había alguien en la habitación. Recordé lo que había pasado y las lágrimas salieron. No había nadie alrededor para sentir lástima por mí

-solo tú…-

Pasé una mano por mi vientre, estaba casi plano. No había rastro de que lo que más quería en el mundo había estado ahí. Quise gritar, pero las palabras no salieron, o al menos no las escuché, ya que Ino y Sasuke entraron, empujándose para ser el primero

-¿Qué pasó?-

Me dijo la rubia ganando la absurda carrera en la que Sasuke ni siquiera debía participar

-¿y mi hija?-

Dije viendo alrededor, la cara de los dos no cambió

-¡¿Qué pasa?-

-Sakura… ella…-

Sasuke puso una mano en el hombro de Ino

-¡díganme!-

-ella está muy grave, se la llevaron hace rato. Lo más probable es que no sobreviva-

Volteé a ver a Sasuke, quería levantarme y golpearlo

-¡todo esto es tú culpa!-

-perdóname-

-¿no sabes decir otra puta cosa? Si te hubieras largado sin pelear esto no estaría pasando. Por tu culpa mi hija se va a morir-

-n-no es seguro. Ella va a estar bien-

-¿bien? Eso dijiste de nosotros, y mira… me engañaste mientras yo estaba aquí, esperándote-

-es mejor que te vayas-

Le dijo la rubia dedicándole una mirada de "si no te vas voy a usar lo que he aprendido estos dos años en karate contigo"

-sí. Voy a esperar afuera. Avísame si algo pasa-

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Ino se acercó a la cama, recargándose en la orilla

-¿estás bien?-

Asentí, aunque todo era mentira. Tenía tantos motivos para estar triste, deshecha, harta de la vida… mamá solía decir que cuando la vida te daba cien razones para llorar, tu le dieras mil para sonreír. Pero yo en ese momento no tenía ni una. Me hubiera encantado morir en ese momento, ¿para qué vivir? Acababa de perder todo lo que amaba

El doctor entró a la habitación seguido por Sasuke

-¿Qué pasa?-

Ino se acercó a él, dándome la espalda como si eso evitara que escuchara lo que iba a decir

-la niña estaba muy mal, hicimos lo que pudimos y…-

**Tantantantan…. **

**Bueeno, sé que me tarde demasiado –de nuevo- pero aquí está. ¿Sakura perdonará a Sasuke? ¿Su hija sobrevivirá? Dejen un review diciendo si les gustó, no necesitan tener cuenta. Gracias por haber leído hasta este capitulo, ¡las amo! ^u^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Siento haberlas hecho esperar… Bueno, aquí está el capitulo nueve, espero que les guste.**

El doctor entró a la habitación, la voz casi inaudible de Sasuke rompió el silencio

-¿Cómo está mi hija?-

-Ya está estable, en unas horas la traerán a la habitación-

Los tres suspiramos aliviados mientras sentía como me quitaba un gran peso de encima.

La desesperación desapareció y fue remplazada por el dolor de antes, el que me causó saber que Sasuke me había engañado. No podía llorar, lo tenía enfrente y no quería que se diera cuenta

-Entonces… ¿Puedo verla?-

Le dije intentando levantarme

-Usted durará hasta mañana aquí, y no puede levantarse-

Después de varias horas Ino entró a la habitación con un bulto en una cobija

-Dámela, dámela-

Me la entregó y sentí un calor extraño en el pecho, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando

Abrió los ojos, eran iguales a los míos y su cabello era negro, además se parecía mucho a Sasuke.

Al día siguiente salí del hospital. Al llegar al departamento Ino y Sai me ayudaron a ir a mi cuarto

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?-

Me dijo Ino, entrando a mi cuarto

-No. No quiero nada, vete-

-Sakura, no empieces-

-Quiero morirme, Ino. Yo sólo fui una más. Un pedazo de carne que solo servía para darle placer. Nunca se enamoró de mí-

-No digas eso…-

-¡Y ahora tengo que lidiar con un hijo sola!-

-Una hija hermosa, a la que Sai y yo amamos como si fuera parte de nuestra familia-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tengo dieciocho años y con ella ni siquiera podré terminar la escuela-

La rubia me abrazó.

-Ya, ya. Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a encontrar la forma de solucionarlo-

-Soy una imbécil-

Le dije apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

-No se cómo pude creer que se alguien como él, que lo tiene todo, podría quererme-

-No se merece que llores por él-

Me dijo acariciando mi cabeza, como una madre haría con su hija pequeña

-o-o-o-o-o-

Salí del hospital, ya que Ino le dijo a la enfermera que no me conocían y me pidieron "amablemente" -Llamaron a tres enfermeros para sacarme- que me fuera

Sólo quería llegar al hotel y quedarme dormido. O muerto, le haría un gran favor al mundo si sólo desaparecía, un pendejo menos en el mundo

Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando sonó mi teléfono

-¿Qué quieres? Estaba a punto de dormirme-

-Son las tres de la tarde-

-Anoche no dormí nada-

-Ah… se supone que no debes hacerlo durante el embarazo, teme-

-Amy nació ayer-

-No me jodas, Sasuke. Le faltan como dos semanas-

-Pues ya no-

-¿Cómo es? Voy a comprar el boleto para ir a verla...Espero que no se parezca a ti-

-No pude verla. Sakura no me dejó-

-Oh… ¿Ahora que pasó-

-Tuvo una "interesante" platica con Tayuya-

-Ay, Sasuke. Eso tendría que pasar algún día, ¿No?-

-Si, ya lo sé, y la entiendo. Pero quiero ver a mi hija-

-Deja de lloriquear, teme-

-No estoy llorando,dobe-

-¿Y que vas a hacer?-

-No puedo hacer nada mas que esperar que me perdone-

-Sakura puede parecer ingenua, pero es lo bastante lista para no volver a equivocarse-

-Gracias por el apoyo, imbécil… ¿Qué querías?-

-Kiba me llamó. El director le dijo que te llamara, pero no contestas. Las clases aun no terminan. Así que si no quieres que te repruebe por no pasar los exámenes finales tienes que regresar a mas tardar el jueves-

-Hoy es martes…-

-Sólo te quedan algunas semanas y las vacaciones de verano empiezan-

Colgué el teléfono y me tiré a la cama

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Ino me ayudó con la niña, pero no dejé de llorar un solo segundo, pensando en lo que Sasuke haría al regresar con Tayuya. Sí, había terminado con él, pero que ya no fuera mío no quería decir que no me doliera lo que hacía. Amy siempre nos uniría de alguna forma, pero eso simplemente no era suficiente

-Despierta, Sakura-

-No… Dejame dormir… Cerda-

Me levanté y vi mi reflejo en el tocador. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, estaba aún más pálida, tenía unas ojeras enormes y mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros

-No dormiste nada-

Se acercó a mí y pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla

-Y lloraste, también-

-Me atrapaste-

Bromeé y luego me puse a llorar. Pensar que la bipolaridad se iría después del embarazo fue un error

-¡Ino, están tocando la puerta!-

Dijo Sai desde la sala

-¡Abre tú!-

-Ugh, no quiero verle la cara de imbécil al pelirrojo. Abrela tú, seguramente es él-

La rubia se disculpó con la mirada y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

Abrió la puerta y escuché un golpe

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir?-

Gritó la rubia, ¿Quién era? Nunca le hablaría a Gaara así

-Sólo quiero verlas antes de irme. Por favor-

Escuché los resortes del sillón. Sai se levantó

-Vete, no necesita otra de tus pendejadas-

Otro golpe

Vi una sombra y luego subí la mirada, para ver la cara del dueño

-Sasuke-

No pude evitar que mis ojos brillaran al verlo tan cerca, pero a los pocos segundos la alegría desapareció

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un día antes de regresar a Londres fui a visitar a Sakura. Era la última vez que la vería en un mes, o tal vez más. Mikoto quería ir a visitarme a Londres en verano.

Toqué la puerta y escuché los gritos de Ino y Sai. Después de una discusión sobre la cara de imbécil de un pelirrojo la rubia me abrió la puerta

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir?-

Me dijo la rubia y me dio una bofetada

-Sólo quiero verlas antes de irme. Por favor-

Suspiró y asintió, no muy segura

Sai se levantó del sillón, no me tomé la molestia de golpearlo, solo lo empujé. No quería darle a Sakura otro motivo para sacarme de su casa

Entré a la habitación de la pelirrosa, quien levantó la cara y sus ojos brillaron un segundo, luego apretó los dientes

-Sasuke-

Sus ojos se humedecieron y bajó la vista

-Vete de mi casa. Ahora-

-Sakura, no me hagas esto… No nos hagas esto. Eso no hará feliz a nadie-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, volver contigo y esperar que no corras a revolcarte con tu amiguita? No puedo hacerlo. Yo… Ya no confío en tí-

-Dame una oportunidad. Sólo cometí un error, todos lo hacemos-

-Un error podría ser besar a alguien, coquetearle. Pero no cogértela-

-Sakura, de verdad no sé qué me pasó. Ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de lo que pasó-

-Sasuke, no sigas por favor. Sólo quiero que te vallas, tenerte aquí… Me duele-

El vuelo salía en dos horas, y el aeropuerto estaba bastante lejos

-Sí, debo irme. Voy a extrañarte mucho-

Me acerqué a la cuna en la que Amy dormía. Su boca hacía una "o" perfecta. Y ahí el gran Sasuke Uchiha se puso a llorar como una niña. Pasé una mano por su cabeza y despertó, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes. Los que vería por última vez. La vida sin ellas sería una mierda

-Lo dudo-

Me acerqué a Sakura y le dí un abrazo, no supe quien temblaba más. Me separé de ella y la besé. Intentó alejarse, pero con la poca fuerza que tenía era imposible. Debía entenderme, era la última vez que la vería, que la besaría, tocaría su suave piel y su olor a cereza inundara mi nariz. Debía aprovecharlo y conformarme con recordar eso el resto de mi vida

-Aunque no lo creas, de verdad te amo-

Le dije antes de salir

-Lárgate de mi casa-

Dijo en voz baja, pensó que no la escucharía

Me dolía más que nada alejarme de ella. Pero no podía soportar lastimarla. La amaba más que a nada y había sido un imbécil al acostarme con esa zorra, ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias: Quedarme sólo

Salí hacia el aeropuerto en un taxi. Entregué mi maleta y me puse a esperar en la sala. La última vez también estaba ansioso por que mi avión llegara, ya que vería a Sakura, pero en Londres sólo me esperaban dos zorras pelirrojas, un amante de los perros y cuatro angustiantes semanas de clase y exámenes

El vuelo llegó, recogí mis maletas y fui hacia la salida. A la mitad del camino unas manos pequeñas me taparon los ojos

-Adivina quien soy-

-No sé-

-Ugh, Sasuke. No seas así-

-Tayuya, suéltame-

La empujé

-Uy, ¿Por qué tan enojado?-

-Tayuya, no quiero volver a verte. No pienso cometer el mismo error-

-No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa-

-Si, no debí…-

- Enserio. No lo fue. Kiba me contó lo de tu hija… De verdad siento haberles hecho esto-

**Holaa! Pues lamento mucho (Nah, la verdad no xD) decirles que este es el penúltimo capitulo. Gracias a las que dejaron reviews o lo pusieron en favoritos, sin ustedes nunca hubiera podido hacer esto.**


	10. F I N

Volteé hacia la puerta corrediza de vidrio en mi oficina, desde ahí podía ver a todos mis empleados. Algunos de verdad trabajaban para ganarse su sueldo, y otros sólo se sentaban en sus sillas y hacían como si trabajaran.

Todos, sin importar cuanto tiempo tuvieran que estar en esas pequeñas oficinas, estaban felices. Felices de regresar a casa, con su familia, sus hijos y su esposa los esperaban con una gran sonrisa y una cena caliente.

Yo estaba jodido, en la oficina estaba solo. Los empleados no confiaban en mi para nada.

El único amigo que me quedaba era Naruto, que se había tomado unas vacaciones de un mes con su esposa, Hinata. Y cuando llegaba a la casa sólo me esperaba más soledad. Envidiaba a Sakura demasiado, ella seguramente estaría en California, donde había estado viviendo unos tres o cuatro años, con mi hija y seguramente me habría olvidado y estaría casada con el hombre más afortunado del mundo, mientras que yo estaba solo, triste, rodeado de dinero que no sabría cómo gastar en toda mi vida y un cuarto lleno de cosas para mi hija a la que, al parecer, nunca vería de nuevo

Y para acabar de joder el día, vería a Karin. Jamás imaginé que ella fuera la dueña de las empresas Haruno, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que no le cambiara el nombre, después de todo ese no era su apellido. Hubiera pensado que el señor Haruno le dio el puesto a alguien que siquiera supiera multiplicar y dividir si no me hubieran dicho que una de sus hijas era la dueña.

Vi el reloj en la pared, encima de la ventana. Las cuatro diez. Esa mujer ni siquiera podía llegar a un junta importante a tiempo. Me puse a leer el periódico, una mujer bastante atractiva salía en fachas en la portada, no me había dado el tiempo suficiente para leerlo bien

"La hija de la ahora ex-esposa del multimillonario dueño de las aseguradoras Haruno fue encontrada deambulando por las calles de Londres. Se podría decir que esta mujer pasó de Prada a nada en tan sólo una semanas, debido a que Karin Himura no es la hija de este exitoso hombre de negocios, él no tuvo que pagarles un centavo…"

Me alegraba que hubiera recibido su merecido. Gente como ella no merecían tener un solo centavo.

Una hora… dos horas… tres… La curiosidad me mataba, ¿Quién era la nueva dueña?

Escuché la puerta corrediza abrirse, le faltaba aceite, pero no me apetecía medio matar a alguien para que caminara dos cuadras hasta la ferretería. Parecía que estaba en todos los Uchiha ser descuidados con su empresa, después de todo aunque ese lugar se estuviera cayendo a pedazos no afectaba la gran cantidad de dinero que entraba a nuestro bolsillo.

Me levanté para ver mejor a la mujer que entró. Tenía un traje que la hacía ver bastante profesional, una falda ajustada a unos cuantos centímetros de la rodilla y un saco abrochado con un gran botón en el centro, todo de color gris, lo que hacía resaltar su cabello… ¿Era rosa?

-¿Sakura?-

Me acerqué a la ventana

-¡Sakura!-

Pareció escucharme. Levantó la mirada y se puso los lentes de sol encima de la cabeza con una sonrisa casi invisible.

Bajé corriendo a recibirla, y a mitad de camino recordé algo: La ultima vez que hablé con ella no estaba precisamente contenta

_-¿Bueno?-_

_-Sakura…-_

_-Oh, eres tú… ¿Qué quieres, que salude a tu amiguita?-_

_-Sakura, lo que pasó con Tayuya…-_

_-¡¿No crees que ya fue suficiente de hablar sobre esa… esa puta?-_

_-Pero… Sakura, yo ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando todo eso pasó-_

_-¡Dios mío, no es posible que me creas tan ingenua! Acepta tus responsabilidades por una puta vez en tu vida, Sasuke_

_-Pero…-_

_-No te molestes en llamarme de nuevo, imbécil…-_

Me detuve unos escalones antes, no podía llegar, abrazarla y decirle que la seguía amando si habíamos terminado tan mal.

-Buenas tar…-

Por la cara que puso, supe que no estaba feliz de verme

-Pensé que Itachi se quedaría con las empresas de tu padre. Por lo menos yo confiaría mas en él, y no solamente en los negocios-

-Y yo pensé que vería a Karin. Pero nadie tiene lo que espera, Sakura-

-Señorita Haruno para ti, Uchiha. Odio que me tuteen-

_Señorita. _Sonreí

-¿Cómo esta Amy?-

-No vinimos a hablar de ella. ¿Vas a firmar esto?-

¿Cuando se volvió tan fría? Me rehusaba a creer que era por mi culpa.

Me pasó una hoja mas larga de lo normal, tenía mi nombre hasta abajo con letras grandes

-¿Y si vamos a mi oficina primero?-

Me siguió por el pasillo, le abrí la puerta y entramos. La empujé contra la pared, evitando que pudiera moverse

-Te ofrezco un trato. Te doy diez por ciento más si vamos a cenar-

Rozó sus labios con los míos. Extrañaba su olor a cereza, sus labios suaves… Y justo cuando pensé que iba a besarme…

-No lo haría ni por el cien, imbécil-

Dijo cerca de mi oído y luego me empujó para darme la única bofetada que había recibido en mi vida

Fruncí el ceño casi inconscientemente con la mano en la zona afectada, que seguramente tendría la delgada mano marcada

-Mira, Sasuke, tengo prisa. Mi niñera no tiene mucha experiencia. ¿Acaso quieres que a Amy le pase algo?-

Lo firmé de inmediato, confiaba en ella, así que no fue necesario leer todo el documento

-Gracias, Uchiha. Mañana te deposito el dinero. Me voy-

Dijo las ultimas palabras de forma diferente, pero no le di importancia. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando conseguir una excusa para llevarla a su casa, y preguntando como pasó de ser una niña que dependía de mi familia, y no tenía ni un centavo, se convirtió en una de las mujeres mas importantes y poderosas de Estados Unidos

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, el tono se me hizo bastante conocido

_Cada vez que apareces, segándome_

_Apenas puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí así_

_Eres un ángel disfrazado…_

Era la canción que bailamos en la graduación, la nostalgia se apoderó de mi. Deseé regresar el tiempo e irme a Yale con ella. Jamás me arrepentiría de Amy, aunque sólo había estado con ella unas horas al nacer, eso había bastado para amarla tanto como a su madre, quien en ese momento -Parecía que nunca dejó de hacerlo- me odiaba

-¿Hola? Sí, ella habla… ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hija?… ¿En qué hospital?… Si sabes lo que te conviene te vas a ir de ahí antes de que llegue…-

_-_¿Qué pasa?-

Estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos estaban brillosos

-Amy…-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-¡Llevame al hospital!-

La tomé del brazo y la jalé hacia el estacionamiento, subimos al auto y le pedí el nombre del hospital

-¿Donde está Amy?-

Dio Sakura, haciendo nudos con su cabello. Antes no hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa, solía tronarse los dedos

-Apellido, por favor-

Le dijo la enfermera, ella volteó a verme, apenada

-Haruno-

-¡¿Haruno?-

-Habitación veinte, tercer piso-

Subimos al elevador

-¿Cómo pudiste no ponerle mi apellido? Soy su padre, Sakura-

-Nunca regresaste, Sasuke… Pensé que… Que Tayuya te importaba mas que nosotras. No tenía caso ponerle el apellido de un hombre al que nunca conocería-

-Pensé que no querías volver a verme-

-Y… y tienes razón. No quiero volver a verte. Voy a dejar que veas a Amy por ultima vez y luego -

La puerta se abrió, y buscamos el numero de la habitación. Al entrar vi a una enfermera sentada al lado de un bulto debajo de una cobija

-¿Está muerta?-

Dijo Sakura temblando, la enfermera se rió, causando que los dos la asesináramos con la mirada

-No se preocupe, sólo esta dormida. Me dijo que la luz le molestaba, así que le tapé la cara… Ya me voy-

-¿Qué tiene?-

Le pregunté adivinando lo que Sakura quería saber

-Tiene una fractura en el brazo derecho, pero ya esta medicada y enyesada. Podrán llevársela después de que ella le haga algunas preguntas-

Vi a la mujer en la esquina de la habitación, seguramente le preguntaría si Sakura la golpeaba o cosas así. Nos obligó a salir antes de que ella despertara

-¿Cómo es?-

Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cafetería

-¿Quien?-

Le dio una mordida al plátano que acababa de comprar. Seguía siendo tan inocente que no se dio cuenta del efecto que esa imagen tenía en mi entrepierna

-Amy, ¿A quien se parece mas?-

-Lo único que tiene mío son los ojos. Eso ha sido un problema, ya que siempre me pregunta sobre ti. Quiere saber si se parecen-

-¿Por qué no le hablas de mí?-

-No creo que merezcas que esa niña te quiera, no quiero verla sufrir por la misma razón que yo. Tú nunca la quisiste-

-¿Nunca la quise? No había un solo día en que no pensara en ustedes dos, que me preguntara si estaban bien…-

-¿Y donde estuviste cuando no teníamos nada, cuando no podía darle ni siquiera un lugar decente para vivir? Oh, claro, en Londres terminando tu carrera y revolcándote con quien se te atravesaba-

-No he tocado a una sola mujer desde hace cuatro años-

Su expresión cambió de enojo a sorpresa, y luego me puso el plátano en la cara

-¡Entonces debes ser gay! ¿Acaso te gusta esto?-

Señaló el plátano, enojada. No pude aguantar la risa, que sonó por toda la habitación vacía

-¿Qué es tan chisto… ¡Hmp!-

Los dos nos reímos al unísono, llenando la habitación de carcajadas como cuando teníamos diecisiete y -según nosotros- el mundo era nuestro, cuando de verdad teníamos motivos para reinos de la vida… Antes de que ella nos jodiera.

-De verdad extrañaba esto-

Dijo mientras dejaba salir la ultima carcajada, quedándonos en un silencio incómodo, y en unos segundos se volvió aun mas.

Puse mis manos en su espalda, jalando hacia mi mientras nuestros labios chocaban en un beso desesperado de mi parte, quería pegarla mas a mí, capturar su olor, sus labios, su suave cabello entre mis manos… Todo era tan perfecto que hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por sólo una hora más con Sakura…

-¡Sueltame!-

Pero ni todo el dinero del mundo hubiera bastado para que me perdonara

Me empujó y la mano que tenía en su cuello se atoró con una cadena, haciendo que se rompiera y cayera al suelo

-Lo siento, yo la levanto-

-¡No!-

Se agachó bastante rápido, pero no lo suficiente para lograr evitar que viera el dije con forma de cereza

-Pensé que lo habrías empeñado-

-Nunca lo haría… Digo, algún día quería dárselo a Amy, ya sabes… para hacerle creer que al menos la querías un poco-

-¿Y por qué la traías puesta?-

Se sonrojó

-Yo… No confío en las que asean el cuarto, la ultima vez se llevaron…-

-Te amo-

Sonrió con algo de tristeza, y al fondo del pasillo escuchamos la voz de una niña, seguramente Amy, llamando a su mamá

-Lo sé. Pero el amor simplemente no es suficiente-

Se dio la vuelta y se agachó para recibir a nuestra hija, tenía el cabello suelto y lacio, su piel era aun mas blanca que la de Sakura, y su cara era idéntica a la mía, sólo tenía la forma de Sakura. Abrió los ojos y volteó a verme, eran como los de Sakura

-¿Quién es él?-

La peli rosa volteó a verme, rogándome con la mirada que no le dijera la verdad

-Soy… Un amigo de tu madre-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Me dijo empujando los hombros de Sakura para que la bajara

-Sasuke-

Caminó hacia mi, y luego me jaló una mano para que mi cara quedara al nivel de la suya

-¿A poco no nos parecemos?-

La abracé, sentía que en cualquier momento ella desaparecería y yo despertaría siendo el mismo hombre miserable de siempre. Puso si cabeza en mi hombro y se acercó a mi oído

-Te quiero, papi-

Sakura y yo volteamos a vernos, ninguno supo que decir

-¿Q-qué dijiste?-

-La tía Ino me dijo que era él. Me dio una foto y su nombre… ¿Me trajiste hasta acá para verlo?-

-No, he does not want you here-

Rodé los ojos. Estuve tres años en Inglaterra, y Sakura pensaba que no entendía Inglés

-Pero si te quiere a tí, y tu también lo quieres… ¿Por qué no se dejan los dos de tonterías y se casan de una vez? Llevo años pidiendo un hermanito-

-Si tu mamá acepta, te voy a dar todos los hermanitos que quieras-

Sakura se puso como un tomate

-¿Siiiiiiiiii?-

Dijo Amy como si estuviera pidiendo un cachorrillo o un helado

-Por supuesto que no…-

Amy abrazó mi pierna

-¿Esperas que te diga que si después de todos estos años sin verte, solo porque Amy me lo pide? Estas mal, Sasuke, así no es como funciona. Vamonos, Amy-

Le pedí que me dejara con Amy un momento, a lo que accedió después de pensarlo un rato…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿A comer?-

Le dije a la pequeña niña que tenía frente a ella, sus ojos brillaron al darme la "espléndida" noticia de que Sasuke la había invitado a comer. Me entregó un papel con la dirección del restaurante al que fuimos en nuestra primera cita, cuando él olvidó reservar y nos quedamos afuera, escuchando** Just The Way You Are**, mientras fingía estar enojada con él. Hubiera sido nuestra canción de no ser porque la odiábamos

Bañé a Amy y le puse un vestido de flores a la rodilla, era el único que -según ella- combinaba con su yeso. Yo parecía una chica de catorce, no sabía que debía ponerme. Sasuke aun sabía como ponerme nerviosa

-Ponte el blanco-

Dijo Amy, señalando el vestido que tenía en la mano derecha. Le hice caso, tenía los mismos gustos que su papá.

Pedí un taxi y le entregué la hoja con la dirección. Llegamos en unos minutos

Amy me jaló hacia la mesa donde estaba Sasuke e hizo que me sentara a su lado, _si tan sólo supiera… _Pensé, sin estar segura de lo que hablaba. Si tan sólo supiera el dolor que me causó, cuanto lo amo, lo que siento al estar a su lado… Por cualquiera de esas razones, Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca por varios kilómetros

-Te ves hermosa. En este momento podría hacerle un hermanito a Amy-

Lo habría golpeado en ese momento si la trabajadora social no le hubiera dado su número a Amy. Podría decirle que había violencia intrafamiliar entre "mamá y papá", como si fuéramos una familia,y con eso de que amaba a su padre con solo haberlo conocido hace menos de un día, no le importaría que me fuera a la cárcel por tocarle un sólo cabello a ese hijo de pu…

-…ta-

Los dos me vieron con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, Amy hizo una "O" con la boca. En ese momento me di cuenta de que dije las tres ultimas palabras en voz alta

-¡Dijiste una grosería!-

Dijo la pequeña señalando como si hubiera matado a alguien

-Y agradece que nos esta viendo, Uchiha-

-¿Es eso una amenaza o una invitación?-

-Amy, pide tu comida para llevar. Nos vamos-

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… Me tomó del brazo

-¡No, quedense!-

Mi piel se sentía como si lava pasara por ella, y la fuente era su mano. No había sentido eso desde hacía unas horas.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, y a pesar de que el aire acondicionado de la habitación estaba encendido sentía que mi cuerpo se derretía al recordarlo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya comimos, hablaste con Amy… No entiendo por qué te empeñas en que sigamos aquí, Sasuke. Tengo que irme a empacar porque mañana nos vamos-

Amy y su padre dijeron un "Aw" al unísono, eran idénticos, sólo que Amy era la versión mini con ojos que parecían fosforescentes comparados con el tono de su cabello

-Se van mañana…-

Dijo sin mirarme, con la mirada perdida en el cielo

-¡Mami, tu nombre está en el cielo!-

Volteé hacia donde su manita me indicaba y mis ojos se humedecieron.

En el cielo estaban escritas las palabras que había querido escuchar desde que, a los trece años, entré a la casa de los Uchiha. Y de la persona a la que siempre soñé decirle que si: al señor emo, teme, bakasuke, prostipirugolfo, hijo de puta… Sasuke Uchiha, MI Sasuke Uchiha.

-Dijiste que querías que te lo pidiera de una forma decente, así que… ¿Te casarías con este hijo de puta…-

Amy se acercó a él y le dijo algo al oído

-… Para darle muchos hermanitos a Amy?-

Ese era mi final de cuento de hadas, el que ninguna hermanastra pelirroja, ni bruja con té envenenado podría quitarme. No tendría que tener este final, el corazón de Sasuke, su cuerpo, ni sus labios compartidos jamás. Esta historia no terminaba con el típico "Fin", sino con un:

-Acepto-

**O sii! Al fin terminé este fic. Con este ya llevaría… Uno!… lo que es algo triste, ya que llevo mas de medio año aquí. Ya se que van a pensar que suena cursi, o algo así, pero gracias a todas -No creo que haya hombres que lean esto- por acompañar a este bipolar y depresivo remedo de autora, por soportar mi tardanza y por esperar a que mi creatividad y escritura se volvieran menos mediocres. **

**PD: Amaría si dejaran un review. A la primera Bakasuke le dedicará un piropo albañilero xD por inbox o en mi otro fic, para que todo el mundo vea que Sasuke uchiha cumple su promesa. **

**Inner: Sasuke te matará**

**No creo que se atreva, gracias a mi esta con Sakura**

**Sasuke:Nop, Inner tiene razón. Te mataré. **


End file.
